Augmented reality is a term that is applied to composite optical images and to systems for producing composite optical images wherein the composite optical images are typically composed of superimposed or composite real and virtual images. The real image is typically an image of real objects or scenes over which is superimposed a virtual image comprised of computer generated imagery which provides an enhanced or alternative understanding of the physical object or scene.
Augmented reality systems have previously been principally implemented using head-mounted displays that are worn by users. In a typical system, a video camera captures images of the physical or real world in the direction of the user's field of view, and augments the images with virtual graphics before displaying the images on the head mounted display. Head-mounted augmented reality systems presently are complex and costly because they typically require the alignment of real imagery with virtual imagery in six-degrees-of-freedom during the compositing process. The cost and complexity of head-mounted systems renderers them generally unsuited for the purpose of providing viewers for landscapes or educational displays. A pedestal mounted augmented reality viewing system would have many advantages over a head mounted display including, but not limited to, having room for a higher resolution display, simpler electronics, and generally lower cost.
A need exists in the art of augmented reality devices for a viewing device for viewing landscapes and/or educational displays. It is believed that no such devices are presently available. Such a device would preferably be packaged in a familiar, traditional or even nostalgic form to make the device attractive and inviting to use. Ideally, the viewer would allow for reduced complexity and cost by the reducing the number of degrees of freedom needed to align the real and virtual imagery during the compositing process. In many applications, the viewer would likely be a “public” device, rather than a personal device, and would therefore be of relatively low cost to use for any particular end user.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a dedicated landscape or educational display viewer that incorporates augmented reality principles. Such a device would be beneficial to all observers of such landscapes and displays. For example, an observer in a national park may be provided with substantial educational information via a landscape viewer incorporating augmented reality. Landscapes when viewed with such a device may include composited information regarding details of the natural and human history of an area and may include reenactments of famous events that occurred on the landscape being viewed. Similar utility may be found in museum and other educational display settings.